


Investigation

by mawmawile



Series: Inktober 2019: The Year of the Miku [2]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Insecurity, Swearing, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/mawmawile
Summary: Shiromi informs the Student Council about the Aishi secret, and it isn't long before the youngest Aishi continues in her ancestors' footsteps. But Shiromi, it seems, isn't one to let authority fail on her. (Inktober day 2: Mindless)





	1. Bloodline

**Author's Note:**

> I TOTALLY veered off course for this, and I don't know if it really fits the theme that well. I don't care. :)

In the weeks before Megami’s return, the four of them had a friendly dynamic. The student council bounced off each other well, though they were more engrossed in their duties than their friendships.

None of them talked much. Kuroko was aloof and detached. Aoi was gruff and serious. Akane was friendly but superficial. Shiromi said the least, staying in the background and watching with her black eyes.

“I have a proposal for a Video Game Club,” Akane was saying during one of their body meetings.

Kuroko waved it away. “We don’t need that.”

Akane moved the paper to the back of the pile. “That’s everything for today, then.”

Everyone moved to leave until Shiromi, who was leaning casually on a bookcase, cleared her throat. “Do you know about Ryoba Aishi?”

It was a strange scenario; Shiromi usually talked only on matters of money. “No…?” Akane said slowly.

“She was a student here back in ‘89.” Shiromi shrugged. “They say  _ she’s _ the one responsible for the murders back then.”

“The deaths were all coincidence,” Kuroko shot back.

“Old Shuyona covered it all up. But all the evidence leads back to Ryoba,” said Shiromi, a small smirk on her lips.

“...How do you know all this?” Aoi asked, her mouth pressed into a hard, thin line.

“I have my sources.” Shiromi held a hand in front of her and examined her nails. “That isn’t my point, though.”

“What’s your point, then?” Kuroko asked, pushing up her glasses. “Even if Ryoba is responsible, she’s long gone.”

The smirk changed into a full-blown grin. “Except she’s not. Her daughter goes here now. Ayano Aishi.”

“Does—does that matter?” Akane said softly. “They aren’t the same person.”

“You would be surprised what children pick up from their parents.” Shiromi chuckled, glancing at Aoi. “In any case, Megami phoned me the other day about her concerns. She wanted me to bring it up with everyone.”

Kuroko quirked an eyebrow. “Megami called you and no one else?”  _ And not me, _ the unspoken part went.

“I just know how to do research.”

* * *

“I apologize for my intrusion, but I have heavy news that I believe is important for you girls to hear." Kocho Shuyona, face old and sallow, had entered the student council room just moments before. His voice was tinged with an aching melancholy, quiet yet profound.

“What is it, Headmaster?” Akane prodded, after the man had stayed silent.

“A death,” he said grimly. “The police have been called, but…”

“Who was the killer?” Shiromi interrupted. Before she had spoken, she looked as if she was barely paying attention.

Shuyona didn’t answer the question, instead dodging with, “They will be here as fast as they can.”

Kuroko frowned. “I suppose I’ll contact Megami soon, unless you’ve already done so.”

“There should have been cameras,” Aoi said. “This kind of thing has happened before. Why is there no security?”

“Nonsense,” Shuyona was quick to say. “No one could have predicted this tragedy…”

Kuroko, Aoi, and Akane recalled, quietly, the words of Shiromi.  _ You would be surprised what children pick up from their parents. _ But perhaps it wasn’t a murder. Perhaps it was an accident. Perhaps Ayano had nothing to do with it. Perhaps, perhaps.

“It’s a shame,” said Shiromi, her black eyes betraying nothing. “But I’m sure justice would be swift.” Her tone of voice suggested otherwise.

“Of course. Thank you for your time, ladies.” Shuyona swallowed. “And I—be safe.”

After he left, Shiromi sauntered from her lax pose by the window to the table. “Ayano should be watched.”

“You really believe she’s at fault?” Kuroko asked with a frown.

“I believe it.” Aoi crossed her arms. “I’ve never heard of anyone named Ayano before. That’s a problem.”

Akane exhaled. “I don’t want to believe it, but if only just in case…”

“In the meantime, I’ll let Megami know.” Shiromi smiled again.


	2. Temptation

The girl’s name was Amai Odayaka. She seemed to be a sweet girl, hair the color of unroasted chestnuts, eyes the color of the sea. Amai was the leader of the Cooking Club, returning from a week-long absence at a baking competition. She was soft-spoken and kind, and Shiromi wondered what dirty secrets she was hiding.

But now was not the time for dirty secrets. Not Amai’s, at the very least. Walking next to her was a short girl with black hair tied into a ponytail. Ayano, she assumed. Ayano was not saying much, instead letting Amai ramble about who-knows-what.

Shiromi smiled and walked up to the two. “Hello, hello.”

Ayano blinked in surprise. “Oh, hello! It’s Shiromi, isn’t it?” Amai greeted, eyeing the armband.

“I was just seeing how you two are doing.” A facade of a genuine smile grew on her face. “Given what’s been going on these days.”

Ayano shrinked at this, looking around for an escape route.

“What’s been going on?” Amai asked.

“It happened when you were still gone,” said Shiromi. “A girl died at school.”

Ayano looked up at her and inhaled sharply. Her eyes were just as unemotive and coal-black as Shiromi.

“Oh my!” Amai held a dainty hand to her face. “That’s horrible to hear. No wonder you wanted to talk to me, Yan-chan!”

_ Yan-chan _ —Shiromi managed to hide her snicker—said nothing, instead glowering at Shiromi.

“Well.” Shiromi grinned. “I’ve got to go. Welcome back, Amai.”

* * *

“You  _ spoke _ with her?” Akane asked incredulously. The sky outside was beginning to fall into dusk.

“Just letting her know someone’s watching.” Shiromi swept an invisible speck of dust off her blazer.

“But she’s dangerous!” Akane bit her lip nervously. “What if she  _ snaps _ ?”

“She won’t,” Aoi said with a frown. “She’d get immediately busted if she tried anything in public.  _ And you’ll stay in public _ ,” she added quickly.

“I know what I’m doing.” Shiromi held a hand up defensively.

“I’m still not completely happy that we’re doing this without evidence first,” Kuroko said.

“Speaking about evidence,” said Shiromi. “I found out that Yan-chan was involved with the victim before the murder.”

“Yan-chan?” asked Aoi at the same time that Kuroko asked, “What do you mean?”

“That Ayano was hanging around where the victim was, asking about her, talking with her.” Shiromi hummed. “Rumor is that Ayano had a crush on the victim. She must be  _ so  _ devastated.”

Kuroko was silent for a moment. “Then she’s dangerous, Shiromi.”

“She’s been doing the same thing with one of the club leaders,” Shiromi said instead.

“But she could hurt you.” Akane sighed. “That would be terrible.”

“No one’s going to hurt me.” Shiromi winked. “I won’t let her.”


	3. Giving In

The next time, it was Ayano who found Shiromi first.

“How does one join the Student Council?” she asked, her dark eyes flat.

“It’s a complex process,” said Shiromi. “How are you holding up? I heard you and Osana were friends.”

Upon hearing the name of the dead, Ayano flinched; it was a moment before she spoke again. “I did not know her well.”

“Oh?” Shiromi chuckled as if she were merely teasing. “From I heard, it was more like a crush.”

“I don’t—!” Ayano’s face flushed an intense red. “I’m not—not into— _ girls _ .”

“Then you might not appreciate Student Council. It’s all girls.” Shiromi ran her tongue along the back of her teeth. “Besides, it’s less exciting than it sounds.”

“Please.” Ayano stressed this, but her voice sounded awfully fake. “You can trust me.”

“I can trust you?” Shiromi spoke in a low voice that wouldn’t echo. “Even though you murdered Osana Najimi? Even though your mother’s a murderer? No, we all know what you did. The police may be idiots, but we’re not.”

Ayano furrowed her eyebrows. “Y-you  _ bitch _ ! I’ll kill—”

Shiromi casually brandished her can of pepper spray. “Careful what you say, Aishi. You’re not as smart as you think.” Not allowing her another word in, Shiromi walked off. Hopefully somewhere with more people.

* * *

“You talked with her again, didn’t you?” Akane asked softly.

“Perhaps.” They were in a hallway, a couple of students watching them curiously.

“Shiromi, I…” Akane stepped into an empty room and looked at her expectedly.

“Alright, alright.” Shiromi held up her hands in defeat and followed her.

“You know, Kuroko and Aoi and I have been keeping an eye on her from afar,” said Akane.

“I told her,” Shiromi admitted, looking away boredly. “I told her we know.”

“ _ What?! _ ” Akane’s eyes burst open in surprise. “What is—what is  _ wrong _ with you, Shiromi?!” Her eyes were a lovely red: like roses, or like strawberries.

“Here it comes,” Shiromi muttered under her breath.

“I was so worried when you said you spoke with her on Monday!” In frustration, Akane twisted her hands into themselves. “I was afraid something would have happened to you!”

“Why worry about me? I carry a weapon.”

“Who cares about that?” Akane stepped forward and gripped Shiromi’s wrists with a sudden intensity. “If you got hurt, none of that would matter.”

“Why the hell do I matter so much?” Shiromi snapped, pulling her hands away. “I’m just a damn treasurer!”

Akane blinked and withdrew into herself. God, and tears were springing to her eyes too. “You’re my friend. I care about you.” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“Why? Why would you say that?” Shiromi frowned—and it was a real, deep discomfort. A sadness? She prided herself that, for so long, she felt nothing. Never too extreme, too sad, too exuberant, too angry… It wasn’t worth it.  _ Feeling _ wasn’t worth it. “You’re lying.”

“Shiromi, you…” Her voice was soft. “How come you feel Iike people shouldn’t care about you?”

“Because they don’t,” Shiromi answered bluntly. “They never have. As soon as I’m done being useful for Student Council, everyone will forget about me. Just as they should.”

“I don’t feel that way.” Akane looked away for a moment. “Even if you don’t believe me, please listen when I say that I’m glad I met you. I’m glad we’re friends.”

Shiromi laughed. Her eyes pricked with a heavy wetness, tears threatening to spill out. She hadn’t cried in years. No one cares for a crying girl. “Akane Toriyasu, you’re strange. You’re so strange.”

Akane again moved to comfort her, but Shiromi didn’t resist this time. “Please. I want you to stay safe.”

“I think I can handle myself,” she said. Being hugged by Akane was an odd feeling. A nice feeling. She couldn’t decide. “But… if you insist, I guess I’ll lay low.”

“Thank you.” Akane smiled, holding her close, just for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to kill off Shiromi, but after writing her like I did, it didn't feel right.
> 
> I might flesh this out into a full story later.


End file.
